IHello
by Dago-weasleypotter
Summary: Mucha gente dice que valen mas los actos que las palabras, tengan razón, realmente nadie lo sabe. Lo unico  se que muchas veces las palabras son importantes, aunque sean simples. Sabes porque, te ayudan a iniciar o reiniciar algo. Fue lo unico que te dije Sam. . .una simple palabra pero ayudo a conseguirte


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan Schneider y a Nickelodeon**_

**_One-shot _**

**_IHello_**

**Carly's POV **

Hola. . .es lo primero que se me ocurre en decir al verte. Me cuesta en reconocerte, no físicamente mas bien por tu actitud. Eres diferente. Pero creo que es razonable no reconocerte por los años que no nos vimos.

Un _hola_ se me hace tan insuficiente. . .no se como paso esto. Al principio éramos amigas, y aun seguía así al llegar a Italia pero a lo mejor los mensajes, llamadas o las visitas relámpagos eran insuficientes para seguir manteniendo esta amistad. Claro que lo eran, aun lo recuerdo, mensajes a diario y que decir de las llamadas terminadas hasta las tres de la mañana. Emocionada por tus visitas aunque fuera por un día. Era feliz con todo eso sin poder saber que este sentimiento solo era amor.

Quien podria decir que todo eso se acabaría, lentamente pero se acabo. No supe como paso, lo unico que puedo recordar era que los mensajes disminuían cada día, las llamadas se hacían igual con menos frecuencia y sin mucho que decir -momentos incomodos eran la mayoría de las llamadas - ya no había nada que decirnos o ya no queríamos decirnos nada.

Pretextos, si eso lo hacíamos para no vernos. Tu y yo hicimos eso, las visitas relámpagos se acabaron. Como esta amistad.

¿Se termino nuestra amistad? Nadie me responde a la pregunta y yo misma no puedo contestarla.

¿Quien podía decir que la distancia podía hacer esto?

Te veo entrar a la cafetería con algunos de nuestros amigos. Saludo a los demás con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo pero contigo. . .no se como hacerlo.

- _Hola_ - te saludo. Distante fue el saludo y se que lo ves, no haces nada para cambiarlo

- _Hola_ - me devuelves el saludo sin ninguna sonrisa. Miro aquellos ojos azules que me siempre me gustaron, quiero encontrar algo de_ mi _Sam. ¿Lo encuentro? No lo se.

Estúpidamente esta escena, las dos conviviendo con nuestros amigos pero las dos no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra, solo miradas sin poder entender el significado de estas.

Solo me queda mirarte, verte sonrier a los demás menos a mi. Tal vez tu tampoco sabes como actuar, tal vez tu también estas confundida. ¿Yo confundida? No, no lo estaba y no lo estoy. Se que te amo.

Escucho nuestros nombres, se que nuestros amigos mencionaron nuestra ¿Antigua amistad? Tu solo me das una sonrisa forzada, me duele verla. Al contrario que tu yo te sonrió con mucha sinceridad, con mucho amor.

Puedo ver por la ventana de la cafetería que la tarde se esta convirtiendo en noche. Y se que cada minuto que pase la distancia que hay se vuelve mas grande. Lo unico que me queda decir es un lo siento. Si, lo siento por no mantener esta amistad, por irme de tu lado y por mi estúpido _hola. _

Sam Puckett la chica salvaje, carinivora, graciosa, cínica y mal educada esa eras tu. Seguirás siendo la misma, no lo sé. Muchos nos digieren que nuestra amistad acabaría pronto. Se equivocaron, nuestra amistad duro, apostaron que se acabaría pronto por ser distintas, pero creo que esa diferencia sirvió para mantenerla pero ahora que falló. Nosotras, la diferencia, quizás sea eso.

¿Cuantó duro nuestra amistad? Mas de diez de años ¿Cuandó terminó? No lo sé.

Veo como nuestros amigos se van uno por uno. Se hace tarde para poder decir mas que un _hola_. Spencer se ofrece para llevarme a mi departamento. Me niego, al contestarle puedo sentir tu mirada clavada en mi.

Solo queda una amiga, Wendy. Sigue hablando, de sus travesuras. Carcajadas hay de las tres pero yo solo espero que se vaya.

El miedo me invade, se que me quedare contigo a solas. . .bueno eso espero. Si sucede no se que decir, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hablar contigo pero estoy segura que no me saldrá nada de eso.

¿Que te diré? Otro estúpido _hola _o seré tan cobarde que solo diré un _adiós. _ Un adios sin significado, que tal vez pienses eso. Como puedo hacer que ese_ adios _exprese todo lo que quiero decir y de igual manera con ese _hola. _

Wendy decide irse, se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla. Las dos nos encontramos solas. Nos quedamos en silencio por bastante tiempo, no se exactamente cuanto.

- Ya es tarde - dije tontamente. Puedo escuchar una risa de tus labios. Volteo a verte, finges que no reíste.

- Será mejor que me vaya - me dices. El pánico me esta invadiendo. Te vas sin poder decir otra cosa

- Creo que si - dale la razón me reprimo. Te levantas de tu asiento y yo te imito.

Caminamos a la puerta sin hablar. Nos paramos fuera de la cafetería, puedo sentir el frío de Seattle en mi cuerpo no me importa ya que se acerca una patética despedida y tal vez la ultima.

Te miro y estas adelante de mi, abres ligeramente la boca, se que viene la despedida. Sin decir nada, me lanzó a tus abrazos por un abrazo. Me aferró a tu cuello, sonrió al sentir tus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Me estas regresando el abrazo. No se cuanto dura el abrazo, segundos, minutos o quizás horas pero por fin puedo sentirte de nuevo por un simple abrazo.

Terminas el abrazo me miras a los ojos, puedo ver una sonrisa en tus labios, tu sonrisa traviesa que me regalabas solo a mi.

- ¿_Hola_? - preguntas con burla. Tu sonrisa traviesa se convierte en burlona. Lo unico que hago es encogerme de hombros y reír contigo.

Noto que aun tengo mis manos en tus hombros y tu con tus manos en mi cintura, quiero volverte a abrazar, lo pienso y lo voy hacer. Mi cuerpo me traiciona, me acerco a tu rostro y deposito mis labios en los tuyos.

- Te amo - escucho decirme. Profundizo el beso.

- Y tambien te amo - es mas que un _hola _

Nos vamos en tu motocicleta, aun conservas aquella motocicleta que te dio Spencer me sorprendes pero sonrió al verla. La dirección es mi departamento para demostrar nuestro amor.

Mucha gente dice que valen mas los actos que las palabras, tengan razón, realmente nadie lo sabe. Lo unico se que muchas veces las palabras son importante_s, _aunque sean simples. Sabes porque, te ayudan a iniciar o reiniciar algo.

Ese _Hola_, palabra simple pero me ayudo a reiniciar e iniciar algo- hermoso, magnifico y eterno- con Sam.

**_N/A: Hola lectores se que es tarde pero tenia esta historia en mente y bueno quería terminarla. Tenia inspiración. . .qen puede decir que algo o alguien provoca inspiración. _**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews, ya lo saben. _**

**_A por cierto regresamos a la escuela, claro aquellos como yo que aun somos torturados por esas clases. Solo espero que les vaya bien. _**

**_Aquí un servidor Dago _**


End file.
